Into The West
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Jess finds Leslie in the spirit world, but can't stay with her. Short Songfic One-shot set to 'Into The West' by Annie Lennox.


_Lay down..._

Jess lay on the bank of the river, staring at the frayed rope above his head.

_Your sweet and weary head_

This was where she had died.

_Night is falling; you have come to journey's end_

Leslie had tried to go to Terabithia by herself, then the rope broke, and she fell, dying instantly when her head struck a large rock.

_Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before…_

Jess let himself fall into a dream-like state.

_They are calling, from across a distant shore_

"Jess!" he could hear Leslie's voice calling him.

_Why do you weep?_

He sat up, looking around to see if she was really there.

_What are these tears upon your face?_

The salt of his tears stung his cheeks as he realized it was only his imagination.

_Soon you will see_

Or was it?

_All of your fears will pass away… safe in my arms._

Maybe she was calling him from another place.

_You're only sleeping_

Jess lay back down, letting the warm sunshine overtake his every sense.

_What can you see?_

"Jess!" he definitely heard her now. Jess stood up, and saw a figure waving to him from a grassy knoll up ahead.

_On the horizon!_

"Leslie!" he called back, running up and embracing his friend.

_Why do the white gulls call?_

"Anything is possible Jess" Leslie said, taking his hand and showing him the view from their knoll.

_Across the sea_

Their hill had turned into a cliff above the sea, where the sun was just setting.

_A pale moon rises_

Jess wanted to share this with her, for always.

_The ships have come to carry you home._

"Look Jess, there are ships in the bay!"

_And all will turn to silver glass._

The water was like molten silver reflecting the full moon that was rising in the bay. Technically, the moon shouldn't rise where the sun just set, but as Leslie said, anything was possible.

_A light on the water…All souls pass._

Down in the harbor, silvery forms in long Elven robes could be seen boarding the ships.

_Hope fades_

"Come on Jess!" Leslie yelled, racing down the bank.

_Into the world of night_

The pair ran to the bridge, and were about to board one of the ships, but were stopped by a spirit.

_Through shadows falling _

"You cannot pass, boy. You are not a spirit ready to depart"

_Out of memory and time_

"W-what?" Jess stammered.

_Don't say we have come now to the end_

"The girl may come, but you cannot"

_White shores are calling_

Leslie looked out to the sea where the sun was rising. Time passed so quickly here.

_You and I will meet again_

"Its okay Jess, I'll wait for you on the other side"

_And you'll be here in my arms_

"N-no" Jess said. "I don't want to lose you again"

_Just sleeping…_

Back in the real world, Maybelle stumbled across her brother's sleeping form and shook him gently.

_What can you see?_

Back in the spirit world, Jess was starting to fade.

_On the horizon!_

"Leslie!" he said, reaching for his best friend as tears streamed down his face.

_Why do the white gulls call?_

"I'll wait for you Jess, just stay strong for me"

_Across the sea…_

"I love you" he whispered, then quickly pressed his lips against Leslie's.

_A pale moon rises_

"I love you too" she whispered back as Jess disappeared altogether.

_The ships have come to carry you home._

"Come my dear" the spirit said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

_And all will turn_

"Ok"

_To silver glass_

Jess woke up staring into Maybelle's face.

_A light on the water_

"You were with Leslie, weren't you jess?"

_Grey ships pass_

Jess stood up and took May belle's hand, thinking of Leslie. How fitting that she should be a captain of her own Elven ship on her way to the spirit world.

_Into the west._

"Yeah, I was"

* * *

What'cha think? PLease Read and Review!

DoN't OwN BrIdGe To TeRaBiThIa, BuT WoUlDn'T sAy No To JoSh HuTcHeRsOn

Yeah...I have way too much time on my hands, ne?

Believe it or not...I have a friend that is related to Josh Hutcherson!!!!!!!!!


End file.
